


Lost Angel

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel Promptober, F/M, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Still stuck in the future, Dean and Sam lose Castiel when a trap is sprung. They don't know where he went, but they know they need to find him.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Enchanted and Sigils





	Lost Angel

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at Castiel, Rowena, and Dog sitting in the back. Castiel was staring out a window, mindlessly scratching Dog's ears, while Rowena sat primly on the seat. Sam was asleep in the passenger, snoring slightly. They had extended their road trip to go to Bangor, partially to look for a larger library and also Rowena had wanted to visit what once been a well-known magic shop on the outskirts of town. 

Dean liked it best he was driving. Although the Accord was crowded with a full-sized German Shepherd, a six-foot-tall angel, and the tiny witch, the car ran well, which was surprising considering how old it was. He half suspected that Rowena had used some magic on it because it was running just a little too well.

Dean said quietly over his shoulder, "How are you all doing back there?"

Rowena replied, "I smell like a dog. Ack. Why could he be a small dog like a poodle?"

Castiel turned from the window and glared at her, "Poodles can't guard you against zombies."

"I do just fine without a dog," Rowena scoffed.

Dean let out a long-suffering sigh. "The dog stays, Rowena."

"Fine." Rowena looked out the window haughtily. "If the car gets fleas, it's not my fault."

Castiel grumbled, "Dog does not have fleas."

Dean growled, "Kids, do I need to turn this car around?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "Kids? I believe both Rowena and I are far older than you, Dean."

Rowena glared at him, "We don't talk about my age."

Sam woke up with a start, "What's going on?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Just the kids fighting, Sammy."

Rowena pursed her lips and glared at the back of Dean's head. Castiel turned to look out the window again. Dean turned off the highway and navigated the streets to the magic shop Rowena wanted to visit. 

As soon as the car stopped, Castiel said, "Stay here a minute." He strode out of the car into the magic shop. 

Dean muttered, "Who died an made him king?" 

After a few minutes, he gestured the others to come in. "I don't believe there are any zombies here. I do feel some powerful magicks here."

Rowena admonished them, "Don't you lads touch anything. You could turn yourselves into a frog."

As they entered the magic shop, there was a feeling of general decay. Most of the shelves were toppled over and their contents were strewn all over. Rowena bypassed all of the debris and headed towards a door in the back of the shop. When she couldn't open it, she said, "Could one of you lads be a dear and take care of this for me?"

Castiel walked over and yanked the door. With a loud cracking noise, it came off the hinges. Dean look startled for a moment. He knew Cas was strong, but not that strong. Behind the door, a staircase led into a dark cellar. 

Rowena said, "Down there is where the real magic is. Up here are only the parlor tricks."

Dean replied, "Let me go first." He was tired of Castiel taking charge. Rowena picked up the broken leg of a char, chanted a few words, and the burst of purple light appeared on the end. She handed it to Dean.

Sam looked at her in admiration, "That's awesome."

Rowena smiled softly, "It's just a wee enchantment, Samuel. Nothing too complicated." Sam and Rowena's caught for a minute. After he realized he was staring, Sam looked away with a red tinge to his cheeks.

Dean descended the stairs with the demon knife in one hand and the torch in the other. There were boxes on the shelves, and it was all still well organized. Whatever had caused the destruction upstairs had not found its way into the cellar. Dean called up the stairs, "It seems clear here."

Sam and Rowena descended the stairs next. They fanned out after a moment. Rowena inspected boxes on the shelves carefully. Dean asked, "What are we looking for?"

Rowena admonished him, "I'll know when I find it. It's something to get us off this godforsaken world."

After telling Dog to guard the doorway, Castiel started to descend the staircase. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, a sudden flash of light filled the room and Castiel disappeared. On the wall at the base of the staircase, a red sigil now appeared. 

"What the hell?" Dean yelled, "Where'd he go?"

Rowena stared at the sigil. "It's Enochian magic."

"What?" Dean growled.

Sam supplied, "Enochian. It's the language of angels."

Dean glanced agitatedly between Rowena and Sam, "What did it do to Cas?"

Rowena replied, "It banished him. I would think it wouldn't harm a normal angel, but Cas…"

"He's depowered," Sam said tensely.

"How do I get him back?" Dean said, running his fingers exasperatedly through his hair. 

"Pray," Rowena said.

"I don't pray. God's not listening. I'm not the praying type, it doesn't get you anywhere." Dean snarled.

Rowena rolled her eyes. "You pray to him. He's an angel. We go to the library when we are done here, and you pray to him and tell him where you're at."

"I swear to God if something happens to him…" Dean looked at her threateningly.

Sam interjected, "Dean. It's Cas. He hasn't been able to handle anything that has been thrown at him."

Rowena returned to inspecting the boxes. She handed a few to Sam to hold. After she was done, she said, "Ok, to the car, lads."

Dean was silent as he strode out to the car. He whistled for Dog and let him into the backseat. Sam paused to put Rowena's boxes in the trunk before saying quietly, "He'll be fine, Dean. We'll find him."

"We'd better," Dean said, starting the car. As soon as Rowena was in the car, he tore out of the driveway with the tires screeching. The thought of never seeing Castiel again filled him with a terror he didn't really understand. This wasn't the way for their story to end.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Castiel dug himself out of a trench. He shook his head, not comprehending what happened to him at first. As he climbed to the road, his memory flashed back to a woman in a dark room while he stood next to an older version of Sam. The woman had hit a sigil on the wall and he was sent away in a burst of energy, landing in a ditch. He had talked to a man by a pickup truck. After the man irritated him, Castiel had put him to sleep and took his truck. He had needed to get to Lebanon. In his memory, Sam was in trouble and Castiel had needed to try to save him. Castiel shook his head to clear his mind.

As his vision refocused on his current surroundings, Castiel frowned. He knew he was a long distance from Dean. He didn't know how to get back to him, but he knew he had too. He started walking up the long road towards Lebanon.


End file.
